Sam
https://mobile.twitter.com/samgladiator/status/660896959637524480 Samuel Gladiator (more commonly known as Sam around his friends) is a multi-job high school student, that enjoys the company of his family. He had a girlfriend named Yuki who went on a psychotic Yandere Rampage. He currently attends Tokyo-Soul High school in his third year with his friends. His mother is a rabbit whose first name is unknown. His father is Stanley Gladiator. He currently attends a highschool in Tokyo (previously Akademi High School) and briefly dated Sookie Yaki under his female alter ego, Samantha. Samuel was born on September 5th, in the year 1991 to his mother with as an only child. With Taurtis (Joey) becoming his friend.He had a part time job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and always had an interest in the world. He is frequently in contact with his mom, Mrs. Gladiator, and appears to have a rough and unusual relationship with her. His father is almost a spitting image of him but with a mop of gray hair and he doesn't tuck his tail in his pants like Sam. Sam has parted ways with both Grian and Taurtis. The reason is speculative, but people believe it's because Sam didn't pay enough money to both Grian and Taurtis. Freddy Fazbear's ''' Sam worked a part time job at a Pizzeria, "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza". His work partners included; Taurtis, his guest Ashley Mariee, and Nick. He formed a friendship with Springtrap, who was foununtil Gizzy Gazza called him a dog and nicknamed him Scrappy. Which is when he went on a rampage to break the noteblocks that restrained him, hypnotizing The Marionette, and killing 2 of the soul children, Rubert, and Donald. The Mangle however betrayed Springtrap and gave them the keys to unlock the safe room which they used to their advantage to kidnap Springtrap. Sam took Springtrap to his own Pizzeria, which he got by gathering all his life savings and making a broken down Balloon Boy animatronic tell stories to his little cousins. Spring trap escaped yet again and released 6 Animatronics known as Nightmares. On the last night, Taurtis and Nick were presumed dead, but they made their way along with Sam to the original location, which was below the new pizzeria. They were, however, tracked down by Springtrap and were left with severe injuries as Springtrap butchered The Marionette and walked into the dark Headline text Anime Zone '''The Spirit World On a moving trip to Japan where they were to start High School with Taurtis's family including Taurtis's younger sister Chihiro were sidetracked by a Ghost Town that was serving Hot Pots. Their parents were transformed into pigs after they met the mysterious Haku and they were cast down into the boiling room where they met Kamaji and Lin, They got a job at the bath house for spirits and worked for Yubaba however a chain of events involving a monster called No-Face that Tau Haku was revealed to be the Great Spirit of The Kuhaku River. Yubaba was then forced by Boh, her grandson to let Chihiro, Taurtis, and Sam back to the human world. They didn't dare look back at the world of spirits ad bolted straight to their car to Tokyo. Yandere High School A date was planned however it was revealed that Dom Rao who was a new student had been trying to steal Invader from him. He had become so enraged that he attacked Sam but fled the scene so Sam was framed and was arrested by Paul Blart and Pufferfish Pete. Meanwhile Taurtis and J had been selling Tauritos but it was selling horribly and only earned 1¥ after 3 days. Sam was freed by J who bribed Pufferfish Pete with cash. Sam went immediately on the double date with Taurtis, Salex, and Invader where he told Invader to turn away so he couldn't see her beard. The projector had broken when they were supposed to see Paul Blart: Mall Cop so instead Paul himself came up on the stage and did stand up comedy. It was revealed that Paul Blart was Invader's father and that Invader's beard was inherited from a family gene. After the show they went to the mall and had Majo Ellen tell them their fortunes where it was stated that a girl among them with smooth skin would be hit by a car. They met Dom and Prime at a Ramen Place where they were dared to stay in the school over night which was stated to be haunted by Teacher Gareth's ghost after his death 2 days ago. Invader was immediately freaked out and held Sam the whole way there until they saw The Spirit of Gareth in the room which he hanged himself. They managed to escape the school despite being hit by lightning. Salex returned home safely as did Invader. But on Monday after the weekend Salex was found dead in a car accident which included a large cargo truck that had burst onto the sidewalk. Taurtis noticed but Paul Blart covered up the scene. Majo waited at the school steps stating, "I told you there would be consequences. Such a beautiful form, twisted... contorted... Sam then realized that the mistake he made was accepting the dare that Dom said. They moved to Sisuta Town and gained money to buy an apartment by trusting a man named Storm Form. Storm Turned out to be from the Sumiyoshi-kai division of the Yakuza and the sugar that Sam had been selling turned out to be Cocaine. Storm was then shot to death by Okami. Silly was revealed to be Okami's daughter. Also when Sam is still young he plays with Barbies as his girlfriends. They met their Landlord, Green who kept on breaking into their apartment and making strange quotes. Sam did his homework to make aonto a ''plate which he put in a microwave for 3 hours on high. He then broke up the sheet into shards. He handed some to Invader for her to try, at first she said that she liked the texture but that went to her liver coming straight out of her mouth and blood was spurted all over the classroom. Taurtis bought a fifty hour energy drink from Pufferfish Pete, it increased his speed and strength but it left him completely drained after 2 minutes and he collapsed in the gymnasium. Sam then surprised everyone where he proposed to Sookie in front of the whole school. She turned him down in shock when it turned out she was lesbian. Sam decided to sell the ring but before they went home they were warned by Paul Blart who said, "Sam. Remember that drug bust? That Storm guy was from a dangerous gang called the Yakuza. They held me captive and I had to say that it was you who killed Storm and I told them your names. So... YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Green found a wealthy buyer who agreed to buying the ring for 800,000¥ (6,649 american dollars). Sam went to sleep in depression even after Taurtis suggested that he had plastic surgery to change his facial structure or to use shears to chop off his genitals. The night of the deal Sam asked Pufferfish Pete to pon the ring making a fake version of it which they gave to a man seemingly identical to Storm but with brown hair, Yakuza Father Karu. Sam got a plan and from selling Salex to Rowan Artifex. He managed to earn enough money to go to Salex's funeral and he took her school uniform. Sam then began to disguise as a woman as he wore girls clothes identifying him as an alter ego, Samantha. He managed to get into a minor romance with Sookie but it slowly died down after Karu discovered the ring was a fake and interrupted gym class looking for "Sam Gladiator" who was "absent" according to Rowan due to Sam being disguised. It turned out that the Yakuza was after Sam. Sam then was forced to turn to Lord Snugglemuffin. Leader of the Snugglemuffins gang. They broke into the house of Yuki, Soul, and Sookie. They managed to sneak past with the help of Hidden. But that was cut short when Taurtis's perverted actions took place and he filmed Yuki bathing. They managed to get the clothes but to put his competition, Soul, to rest. He was to give her some rat poison. Sookie mistook the rat poison for apple juice and she chugged all of it. She was taken to the hospital after a seizure which gave her a broken neck. When he woke up. Taurtis was wearing Sookie's uniform and a wig. He decided that pretending to be female would be able to help Sam get used to dating. He went under the alias of Taurissa. On the way they met a new student, Pepe Frogman. He was new to school and had a personality similar to Gareth. He repeatedly kept on trying to commit suicide and he lived in a dumpster. Pufferfish Pete showed an immense dislike to him stating that "Frogs and Fish had always been at war". The same day Pepe attempted to commit suicide once more by jumping off the railing which would result in a 20 foot fall. In desperate order for him to stop, Taurtis french kissed Pepe resulting in his response "She's slimier than I am". For show and tell Sam stole Taurtis's old cell phone which contained the "Naked Yuki Content". When Yuki was on her rampage Sam, Taurtis and Grain went over to Gareth's and Salex's graves and saw a note from Sookie. The note read "See you soon". Sam didn't react to this, however Grain and Taurtis reacted with a worried expression. They carried on looking around after they went to look at the graves. Resident evil 7(Roleplay) For this roleplay sam was deployed to find the “Antidote” so that the infection won’t spread out so he was summoned with 4 teammates to get the antidote and lose all his teammate except him that survive the curse of the mansion. Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Former Yakuza